


Tasty semen

by BearCurry, DankGull



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dedan's tasty splooge, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCurry/pseuds/BearCurry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankGull/pseuds/DankGull
Summary: Dedan only has so much milky penis juice to spare. You crave another taste of his sex cream, that is, until he bends you over for another round of penis juice.





	Tasty semen

**Author's Note:**

> owo

What is this peculiar taste? Dedan semens into my mouth as I scream. I only want more semen, but Dedan's testicle tank is empty. I hop on his peen and yearn for the green. His semen is my only joy, but there is no more. I cried like a prostitute who didn't get her cash. I am addicted to his semen. I get his tasty splooge as he rams his cock into my ass. His cum is the best. I want to squeal because of this tasty meal. I suddenly want to beat my meat, such a feat would make me bleat.


End file.
